1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to peroxonium salts and to method for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Materials which will produce O.sub.2 at relatively low temperatures are in demand. For example, such a material could be used to produce oxygen for use in manned space vehicles and the like simply by placing a quantity of the material in a heatable container and heating the material when oxygen production was desired.
H.sub.2 O.sub.2 is a very useful producer of molecular oxygen. For example, it is used to generate excited oxygen for use in chemical lasers. Also, it is used as a monopropellant in liquid rocket engines. However, it has a drawback in that it is difficult to handle. It readily undergoes autocatalytic decomposition. Accordingly, it would be convenient if this material could be stored in a stable salt form.